User blog:Jagapup/Order of the Mcsm Wiki-Episode 3-Chapter 4
" Come on Jagapup,eat up,please?"asked Gabriel " You'll get your HP back up" Jagapup slowly shook her head. " I'm hurt more emotionally than physically right now"said Jagapup sadly . Jagapup and her friends were just stopping to eat on their way to the Waterfall, after Sans had chased them out of Snowdin when Jagapup had unintentionally killed his brother. Sans' words that he'd said during the fight had bruised Jaga's feelings, and ever since the moment happened, she just couldn't shake it. Jagapup was letting the feeling of guilty comsume her and now she was refusing to eat. " Hey, don't worry about what Sans had said. We all know that Papyrus' death wasn't your fault. You couldn't control yourself,your eyes turned black and your pupils were red."said Domitron " Nobody would have known what was going to happen" " Doesn't make me feel any less guilty though......."said Jagapup sadly " * sigh* I'm gonna go for a walk okay? I'll be back" " Okay, just, be careful. If you get into trouble just shout"said Order Jagapup got up and walked away from the group. " I know why Jagapup isn't eating but why aren't you?" Herotay asked Chocolate " Too much spaghetti from earlier I think. I'm not feeling that great"said Chocolate" But don't worry, it'll pass I'm sure" Jagapup scanned the area and spotted Sans both. Jagapup figured that she'd make the grave there for his brother, that way could visit his brother everyday. It was the least she could do. Nearby an echo flower grows in all of its blue luminous beauty. She listens to the echo flower whisper it's sweet song. --------------------------------- ( https://youtu.be/qUAwEaYh2kQ ) Deep down whispers we can here them all, your inner voice,what will tell us? The deepest abyss of your soul, it can't hide. Confilct, turmoil, Un kindness, apprehension, determination All those mixed up, an array of thoughts Will u fight or show, ture mercy? You have to make that choice. Will u save your friends, escape then show them the world above? Will you set him free mecfully? Write your wish in the dust. Two sides are playing a thought game, an endless tug a war. Which will win? Savior or murder? ---------------------------------- The echo flower's song just wanted to make Jagapup tell the flower everything that have happened. She started to dig a hole in the ground, when Becky and Chocolate came over. They looked down at the hole in the ground, and then back at Jagapup. " You making a grave?"asked Becky " I thought, it'd be the least I could do"said Jagapup sadly Jagapup took Papyrus' scarf from her inventory and placed it into the small hole she dug in the ground. Becky wanted to add something to the pile too, so she took the container of spaghetti that she requested from Papyrus earlier and placed into the hole.The three of them covered the hole in dirt,and Jagapup placed a sign down. The sign said:R.I.P Papyrus, To forever be remembered by all those who loved you. You shall be missed. The three take a step back and take a few moments of silence, until Jagapup broke it by letting out a sigh" " It makes me sad knowing what's going to happen, all because that the monsters in the Underground think that I'm something that I'm not"said Jagapup " The Underground will go empty for evacuation, and everyone who we come across next will either run away in fear or try to attack. If they do attack, it'll be likely that Chara will take back control and another monster will be whipped from the existence of this world. This'll only cause the rest for who are still alive,more pain for those who I've killed" " Don't worry, somehow I know that everything will turn out fine in the end. After all, the heroes are the ones who always win,right?"asked Becky " That's not always the case actually. There's a few stories I've heard where the bad guys are the ones who win the battle at the end of the day"said Jagapup " We'll that's not gonna happen"said Becky smiling " What's that door?"asks Chocolate Becky and Jagapup turned around to see a large grey steel door. " Isn't that the door that can lead you outside time and space?"asked Becky" You know the one that has Gaster?" Jagapup went over to the door and opened it. The room was incredibly dark,fog traveled close to the floor. All around were yellow,orange, and white faint glowing stars moving in a wave-like moition. The three of them started into the room, as if they've been put under some kind of trance. Slowly Jagapup and Chocolate walked into the room. The door's click when it locks behind them makes the two snap out of their so called trance . Jagapup and Chocolate rush to the door, and tried to open it,but it was shut tight. Becky tries to open the door from her side. Jagapup could feel chills running down her spine, getting the uneasy feeling that they were being watched. Chocolate had that same feeling. Her tail was tuck in between her legs and her body lays low to the ground. She turns around coming face to face with a werid creature. It looked almost like a skeleton, however there were huge cracks splitting out from its eyes. The crack splitting from its right eye was going up, the crack from the left was going down. It started speaking to them in a strange language that they couldn't understand. --------------------------------------- ( https://youtu.be/Kz01opSNMb4 ) Chocolate: Everywhere and Never fading.Rude to talk when They’re listening Jagapup:Not quite falling Not quite living But for sure he’s Still existing . Chocolate:Left no memory Of his presence Gone forever Unimportant Jagapup:Can’t retain a Stable body Core consumed him Only rotting Dark Darker Yet Darker Chocolate:Broken doorway Leads you deeper Jagapup: Empty room and He’s the keeper. Stumble forward Knees are shaking .All around you Space is breaking Chocolate: The darkness Surrounding ,Your soul can’t Stop pounding Both: You’re glitching It’s over Jagapup: Can’t remember What his name was Talked in symbols. UNIMPORTANT?! Chocolate: Cracked and melted Mind is twisted .None had seen and No one wished it .Work was cut off Jagapup: Family forgot Chocolate: VOID Jagapup: Past is worthless Chocolate: Machine broken,Can’t be revived .Despite efforts Did not survive Jagapup: You’re falling ,Start calling, Nobody Is coming Chocolate: Refusing It’s bruising You’re grasping For something Jagapup: Shattering soul Can it refuse? Reality Keeps reacting Chocolate:King’s scientist His position Jagapup: Taken over Long forgotten Chocolate: Running down the hall You catch your breath There’s nothing left Jagapup:You start to fall Through the void There’s no choice You call out hopelessly to all the darkness Both: Inching back to check again He’s disappeared now Chocolate: 3.1415926535897 Now’s not the time ( Jagapup ( spoken): How in the world are you able to sing that number?! Chocolate: * shrugs *) Both: Spreading endlessly through time Dust never carried off Stuck like this for now Never fixing the problem.Those trapped under the ground,Have lost all hope . Jagapup: Fight on the left Chocolate: Spare on the right Both: How will you ? Jagapup:Act in-between Chocolate: Items consumed Both: Approach this? Chocolate:Fight on the left Jagapup:Spare on the right Both: Check him too Chocolate:Act in-between Jagapup:Items consumed Both:Don’t forget… Jagapup:A drawing Chocolate: Three people Chocolate:Poorly drawn Jagapup; Is missing Chocolate: A folder Jagapup: Locked away Both: He’s crying “Don’t forget.” ------------------------------------------- Gaster started attacking the alien girl and dog,raising his hands and they glowed with all types of colors. Jaga's ears flatted and her eyes widened when she saw the hundreds of Gaster blasters behind the former royal scientist. " Beware of the man the speaks in hands"the two whispered in unison Gaster commanded the Gaster blasters to all attack at once. Jagapup grabbed Chocolate and pulled her close,while laying down close to the ground. Using her powers, Jaga sung out a long note that created a light purple shield around them. The sheild shook violently as the attacks from the hundreds of Gaster blasters come down apon them. Jagapup struggled to keep the sheild up as she continued to hold out the note, but she was beginning to run out of breath. Finally the attacks had ceased,and Jagapup was able to take a breath. The sheild disappeared, and the two adventures got back onto their feet. Gaster was way far from done with this battle. " Lights in every color shot every which way, as Jagapup and Chocolate dodged all of Gaster's attacks. The look in Chocolate's eyes that she gave Jagapup, said to her that it was pretty obvious that they weren't gonna make it. Jagapup wanted to deny that look, she was determined to get the two of them out of this alive. However, deep down,she knew that her loyal companion was right. " What do we do?!"asked Chocolate " Should we call for Sans?" " After that fight we had when I killed his brother? No way!"said Jagapup " He won't be in any mood to help us." " Only one thing to do now"said Chocolate " Just keep on running and scream for help" " Help? Help! That's it girl! Remember in the neutral route during the battle with Potho shop Flowey?"asked Jagapup " Sans might not come to our aid, but maybe the six human souls will!" " You're right!"said Chocolate smiling " Okay, count off on three. 1.......2.......3!" " HELP!"screams Jagapup and Chocolate Jagapup and Chocolate waited for a reply from the human souls,while dogging from Gaster's attacks. But nobody came....... " Prehaps they didn't hear us. Call out again!"said Jagapup " HELP!"screams Jagapup and Chocolate Jagapup and Chocolate waited for another reply from the human souls. All of a sudden all the bullets that were being shot at the two of them turned into glowing green bandaids. Chocolate and Jagapup looked back a two one another,then back at Gaster. The two tried to collect as many of the bandaids as the could. Each of the bandaids raised their HP, and their health was fully maxed out. Out in the distance Jagapup could see the six human souls coming this way, in rainbow colored order. First was orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, and last but not least purple. The six human souls circled around Jagapup and Chocolate,faster and faster until a blinding circle was spinning around them. The souls lifted Jagapup and Chocolate into the air,and teleported out of sight, taking the two adventurers with them. Meanwhile, Becky had got the rest of the group and had told them what had happened. Now Jagapup's group was trying to figure out how to get Jaga and Chocolate out of that room. Jagapup and Chocolate woke up, finding themselves outside the grey door with their friends all surrounding them. Jagapup was about to thank the human souls for saving their lives,but quickly relized that the human souls were no where in sight.They must've gone off and disappeared again. " Thank goddess you're okay. We heard your screams for help,but we thought you were calling for us instead of the human souls"said Becky " But what happened in there?" " We kinda had a bit of encounter with Gaster"said Jaga " Really, well what was it like?"asked Rygor " We'll explain as we continue our way through waterfall"said Chocolate Jagapup's group continues their way through waterfall,admiring the beautiful echo flowers and crystal on the walls,while listening to the sound of rushing water. Suddenly a high pitch shrill perches the air; interrupting Jaga and Chocolate's story that they were explaining of how they encountered Gaster. " That's monster kid!"everyone ( except Cassie, Soren, Gabriel, and Stacy) exclaimed at the same time The group went off running in the direction of where the scream had been heard. They came across a rope bridge, and Monster Kid was hanging onto the edge of the bridge from his teeth. " Yo.......I'm slipping!"said Monster Kid Order picked up her pace of speed, and spirited toward Monster Kid. She lunged forward , attempting to reach him in time. If only if Order was one second faster, she missed grabbing his hand. Monster Kid started falling off the cliff. Then Undyne comes in,fully armored, and jumps in after Monster kid in attempt to save him from the fall. Suddenly Jagapup's eyes turn back to black and red again. As Undyne made that jump from above, as soon as she got close, Jagapup slashed Undyne with her sword from behind. Despite Jaga's strike, it didn't have any effect. Undyne had curled herself up onto a ball in order to catch up with Monster Kid. Once she got close, she grabbed the young monster,holding him close to her chest. Undyne flipped over onto her back, so that's she'd would be the on to take more damage.The two landed onto the ground with a bound.A shock was sent through Undyne's armor when she fell, resulting it getting cracked. " Undying......you.......you saved me! I thought I was a goner,haha! Huh, it looks like you fell pretty hard.............uh oh...y-yo, Undyne........you're.........you're hurt!"said the Monster kid " Hurt? It's nothing"said Undyne " This is all my fault...."said Monster kid sadly " Don't worry, I'll take care of this! Get out of here!"said Undyne " But don't you think you should rest?"asked Monster kid " Warriors don't rest"said Undyne " That is so not ture. If she goes up to fight now, she could hurt herself even more"thought Jaga " Undyne you're really cool"said Monster kid, running off,obeying Undyne's command Undyne just layed there on the ground, barely having the strength to get up off the ground. " No.......Somehow with just one hit, I'm already..........already" Undying noticed a large cut on her right hand. " D-Damm it!" " Papyrus, Alphys, Asgore........I............I failed you" Undying's body started to turn into dust. First to go was her head, then her body started to disappear. Suddenly Undyne's body stopped disappearing and it started to return to her. "No....."said Undyne, clutching her hand into a fist" My body it feels like it's splitting apart. Like any second I'll scatter into a million peices.But deep in my soul,there's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that won't let me die. This isn't about monsters anymore is it? If you get past me, you'll destroy them all won't you? Monsters.......humans......everyone. Everyone's hopes,everyone's dreams! Vanquished within an instant,but I won't let you do that! Right now, everyone in the world, I can feel our hearts beating as one! We all have one goal, you defeat you! Human, no, whatever you are. For the sake of the whole world, I Undying-" As Undyne said her speech Jagapup was mouthing and acting out all the words to it. She had memorized this speech many times before, and it had become her favorite quote in Undertale. Undyne's speech, was a symbol of determination, honor and courage, something to help keep her pushing through.Undyne jumps straight out of the ditch, transforming into Undyne the Undying. She lands on her feet back on the brigde,and points one of her speers at the group. " Will STRIKE YOU DOWN!!!............Heh, your gonna have tah try a little HARDER than THAT!" Meanwhile inside of Jaga's mind, Chara had managed to trap Jagapup's conscious in a cage within the conor of her mind. This way Jaga couldn't gain back control of herself. " Let me out this instant!"said Jaga " If you would've behave nicely, we wouldn't have to go the this"said Chara " I told you Jaga, I always get what I want" " Why are you doing this?"asked Jagapup " Why? Why?! Because it's fun obviously"said Chara walking toward the control panel Jagapup could see the botton in order to control her voice just a few inches away from her cage. She got out her sword, slipped her arm through the bars of the cage,and tried to reach for it. Unfortunately she was just one centimeter short. If only she could reach that button. She could use her voice to get Chara out of her head, and to get herself free from this cage. Then she'll be able to gain back control over her body. Chara cracked her nuckles, and shook her hands before grabbing a hold of the controls. She started pushing buttons, and kept on pushing the fight button. From the back of the room Jagapup could see flashes of blue from Undyne's spears, and the voices of her friends were shouting at her for her to stop. She wanted to listen to her friends, she wanted to obey their commands,but knew there was nothing she could do to gain back control in this state. " Hahahaha! This is so much fun. It's just like playing a video game!"exclaims " That's because it is!"says Jagapup Meanwhile outside Jaga's body,Jaga's group was doing they could to hold Jagapup back from Undyne, without hurting her in the process. Whenever Jaga made a attempt to strike the heroine down, one of her allies would come into stop her. -------------------------------------- ( https://youtu.be/IS_F_Y88BX8 ) Undyne ( Spoken): I knew you'd come here, humans. They all did… and they all fell. Undyne: With the seventh human soul, our world will be transformed, Now, you stand, facing me, in the eye of the storm… Undyne ( spoken): But first, human, let me tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago…... No, you know what? SCREW IT! Why should I tell that story, WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE? NGAAAAAH! (Order (spoken): No need to tell the story, most us already know it.) Undyne:There comes a time when A hero must make a choice Fighting with honor, make All rivals fear my voice Tonight, this battle will Make all the monsters say, All: “Undyne has saved us all, The Auroral Amulets brought back the day!” Undyne:Real heroes never fear Real heroes laugh at death Every soldier must fight Until their final breath! I dedicate my life To upholding what's right Serving my land and king BRING VICTORY TONIGHT! All: Bring victory tonight! Come on and do what's right, Go,Auroral Amulets , fight! Undyne: I forged my destiny from my blood and my sweat If there's one who can beat me, I haven't met them yet! Domitron: Setting all monsters free, this is our destiny. They will sing of our name in the pages of history! (Jessefan (spoken): Especially Jaga's, unless she'd be singing her own name XD Poli ( spoken): Uh, sure..........) All: Fight on, Undyne! Undyne:Raise my spear to the sky! All: Fight on, Auroral Amulets! Jake: Loyal soldier keep marching on! All: Fight on, Undyne! Datbeardyguy: We shout with one voice! All: Fight on, Auroral Amulets ! Pigmaster:We will carry on! You stand in the way of all our hopes and dreams If human history has taught me anything It's that humans will fight, it's that humans are tough, But from what I have seen, you're made of softer stuff All: Fight on, Undyne! Herotay: Stand until the end! All; Fight on, Auroral Amulets ! Poli: Sacrifice lifes for others All: Fight on, Undyne! Jessefan: The biggest fight is inside All: Fight on, Auroral Amulets! Undyne: The bloodstains will dry! Chara: The very fact you exist is a crime But you're not going to escape, no, not this time If you stand between me and getting my way, Then tough luck for you, Jagapup, I'm here to stay! Jagapup: I feel everyone's hearts as they're pounding in sync Pushing determination to the very brink! Screaming at the top of my lungs, I go unheard For the passion for adventure is indescribable for words All: I feel everyone's hearts as they're pounding in sync Pushing determination to the very brink! With our hearts and our souls, we all know we can't fail Undyne: So come on, little human, let's end this sorry tale! All: FIGHT! Chara :Is that all you've got? All: FIGHT! Soren: I've nothing to fear! All: FIGHT! Chara: Oh what a disease All: FIGHT! Undyne: I'm justice's spear! All: FIGHT! Cassie: The past we'll redeem All: FIGHT! Herotay: Nothing as it seems All: FIGHT! Charles: Let our passions roar All: FIGHT! Pigmaster: From your very Core! All: FIGHT! Order: 'Til your dying breath! All: FIGHT! Rygor: For the ones who've gone! All: FIGHT! Becky :For our noble cause! All: FIGHT! Chocolate: We'll keep pushing on! All: FIGHT! We will find a home! All: FIGHT! Jagwar: We'll be running wild! All: FIGHT! Georgia:We will see the dawn! All: FIGHT! Undyne: Farewell, human child! All: Real heroes never fear Real heroes laugh at death Every soldier must fight Until their final breath! We dedicate our lives To upholding what's right Serving our land and king BRING VICTORY TONIGHT! All: Bring victory tonight! Come on and do what's right, Go, Undyne, fight! Domitron: Look into your heart, there must be another way Undyne: There's only one which will bring back the day. It'll be different this time, we will win this war Charles: The darkness will know fury like never before! All: Fight on, Undyne! Gabriel: Raise our swords to the sky All: Fight on, Auroral Amulets! Becky: Screaming out our war crys! All:Fight on, Undyne! We will carry on! Undyne: There were six came before you, six humans who tried. To get past the royal guard, every one of them died.So what makes you think that you could succeed? Domitron: Determination is what our hearts and minds feed All: Fight on, Undyne! Rygor: Stand until the end! All: Fight on, Auroral Amulets! Undyne: Because someone has to die! All: Fight on, Undyne! Stacy: Clash as you pretend! All: Fight on, Auroral Amulets! Order: The bloodstains will dry! All: We believe, Undyne, that you're doing what's right ( We believe Jagapup that you're doing what's right) Come on, then, Undyne, you must finish the fight! ( Come on,then, Jaga, you must finish the fight) Your heart, Undyne, should be telling you what's right, ( Your heart, Jagapup, should be telling you what's right) You can't let a human live, you must finish the fight! ( You can't let Chara win, you must finish the fight) Undyne and Aurol Amulets: Come on, Undyne/ Auroral Amulets stop the bloodshed tonight, We shall stop the e Follow your heart, and you will do what's right, You can't get away this time, let us finish the fight! Undyne:Stop running, humans, now come back and fight (Jagapup: Stop this now,Chara, it's now took its toll) Undyne: I will rip out your soul and I'll bring back the light! ( Jagapup: I'll break free from this cage and gain back control) Undyne: You can't give me mercy, can't handle my might ( Chara: You'll never accept my mercy, can't handle my might!) Though you flee to the heat, you will not leave my sight! All: FIGHT! Rygor: 'Til your dying breath! All: FIGHT! Stacy: For the ones who've gone! All; FIGHT! Pigmaster: For our noble cause! All: FIGHT! Datbeardyguy:We will carry on! CHORUS FIGHT! Undyne:We will find a home! All: FIGHT! Order: We'll be running wild! All: FIGHT! Mouse-Sse: We will see the dawn! All: FIGHT! Undyne:Farewell, human child! All: FIGHT! Undyne:Get back here. you punk! All: FIGHT! Undyne: Don't you disappear! All: FIGHT! Undyne:This is the last time- All: FIGHT! Undyne:Hey, get back here! All: FIGHT! Undyne: Ah man, all this heat…... All: FIGHT! Undyne:I'm just feeling beat... All: FIGHT! Undyne: I need a drink... All: FIGHT! Undyne: Can't stay on my feet... CHORUS Undyne, don't give up the fight! -------------------------------------------- During the fight, Jagapup had accidently hit Georgia with her sword while she was aiming for Undyne. Because of the extreme force that was used, Georgia was knocked back. Georgia gave out a loud yelp, and was thrown to the ground. A dark black fog surrounded Jaga's body,and she disappeared without a trace. The group could hear the faint sound of Chara's menacing lauph and Jaga's screams. " Where did she go?!"asked Pigmaster " She just disappeared!" " We need to evacuate everyone in the Underground, get them somewhere safe"said Charles " With Chara inside Jaga's mind,everywhere she goes everyone is in danger of being reduced to dust. Who knows where those two have gone" " Undyne can you rally up those who are back in the Ruins, Snowdin,and here at Waterfall? Take them to Alphys lab,they'll be safe there." " And why should I help you?"asked Undyne " After what you've done to him....." " Because our friend is being blamed for a death she didn't mean to commit! She's being controlled by a demon who is going to kill everyone in the Underground if she isn't stopped!!!"said Jessefan desperately " You REALLY expect me to believe that?!"asked Undyne " YES!"said everyone else at the same time " Well, believe it or not all these monsters in the Underground is in danger, so you either evacuate everyone to Alphys' lab,or we're all going to die!"said Herotay "...................*sigh* Fine,but I'm doing it for them not you" growls Undyne " Fair enough "said Charles crossing his arms Order looks about to see Georgia kneeling down on her hands and knees.Georgia was holding her hand to her chest. She was breathing heavily, and her body slightly shook whenever she exhaled. Order could see the tears starting to form with Georgia's eyes, trying to remain strong. " Georgia , are you okay?"asked Order Georgia shook her head violently in response. She takes her hand off of her chest to reveal her soul, which had a huge crack down it's middle. Georgia's soul seemed to be shaking with fear, struggling to keep itself holding together. " No...."said Order " Your soul is cracked"said Chocolate ( Hey guys,this is Jagapup 88,and I hope u all have a fantastic Halloween,or should I say Howleen) Category:Blog posts